Guardians
by Dan Inverse
Summary: What happened when Ranma had a deffirent role in live??? A Ranma/GateKeepers cross


Disclaimer: I don't owned any of this story or stuff, neither do I earned any cash out of this story, I write this just from plain fun so don't bother to sue me. Heck even some of the scene don't owned by me but you must excuse me since my control over English is terrible and really wished to share my idea.  
  
Warning before reading  
  
: Occ character all over.  
  
: There is a bit spoiler in this story if you did watch the anime.  
  
: Only selected The Ranma's characters will appear in this story.  
  
: The story started six months after the last conflict with the invaders...  
  
Gourrina_chan proudly.........oh well not so proudly present A Ranma half crossover with GateKeepers  
  
The Guardian  
  
"Life sucks!" Shun Ukiya sighed. He had saved the world from Invaders yet not a single soul outside AEGIS remembered, since AEGIS had used the gate of memory and erased everyone memory about the Invaders. Now, since the Invaders crisis was over, all formal AEGIS members ware 'honorably retired'. Much had changed within the formal Aegis members ever since, for example Kaoru and Bancho has start dating. Megumi was beginning to socialize with others in state of being a bookworm. Reiko had become less clumsy and more mature in a way, whereas Specs was trying to find a life instate of his crazy fantasy about all pretty woman should became cybroad. Rurrippe well Rurrippe, as their relationship became more and more closer ever since that incident.  
  
However he Shun Ukiya the formal captain of Far East division was bored till death while listening to the Science teacher talking about theory and chemicals, which basically nearly no one understand. Heck, even the class top students, Rurippe and Megumi-chan, were also having trouble not to fall asleep. Ironically the only person who seemed to understand was Reiji, considering his knowledge absorber gate power. Looking at Reiji Shun couldn't help but felt happy for the ex-invaders executive, without the other remembering the final combat he could really start to have a new life. In state of pretending to be cheerful like the past, Shun can finally saw the red eyes boy happy for a change. Then suddenly the speaker blared.  
  
"All these following students please attend to the principal office now, the students are Shun Ukiya, Ruriko Ikusawa, Reiji Kageyama..."  
  
Shun and his fellow Gatekeepers left the classroom.  
  
"Ha! Finally we're out of that room, by the rate he was lecturing I wonder if the lecture would ever end?" Shun said, relieved.  
  
"I wonder what Commander would want from us? After all there isn't anymore Invaders after that incident." Ruriko said, thinking out loud.  
  
"Hmm... I don't know I should say this or not, but I got a really bad feeling for this." Reiji speaks in a worried tone.  
  
*****************  
  
---------------  
  
Principal room  
  
---------------  
  
"Commander, what is it?" Shun asked as the meeting started.  
  
"We have detected strange energy signal from the west, but without proper equipment we only can assume it is about sixty kilometer away from here." their commander started.  
  
"Invaders?" Surprisingly Reiji asked.  
  
"We currently do not know. From what we had gathered the strange energy signal is totally different from the previous Invaders signal... like I said we couldn't determine what it is since there isn't any proper equipment here. That's why I wanted you to find out."  
  
"I see... then why am I called too Commander, since I am not an Aegis!" asked Reiji.  
  
"I am confused too since I betrayed Aegis. Why are you still calling me here?" Megumi asked suspiciously.  
  
"I know, but I always believe that everyone deserves a second chance. So I wonder, would you two like to be a Aegis in Far East division even though I can't issue anything to you forlks since Aegis was disbanded after the last battle with Invaders?"  
  
"...I see, I am honored to accept!" the red eyes boy smiled serene.  
  
"...I guess it won't hurt to help you. I accept." The silent girl replied.  
  
"Guess we solved the problems here! Now Gatekeepers, go!"  
  
"Roger, AEGIS!"  
  
******************  
  
When the Gatekeepers arrived at the place they found an old wrecked building. They saw upturned cars and fire blazing around. Nobody seemed to be there.  
  
"What happened here?" Shun asked, shocked on what could have done this.  
  
"Strange I can't seem to pick up anything beside you guy's mind." Reiji replied.  
  
Megumi caught a sight of somebody there on top of a building.  
  
"Someone's there!" she quickly said, pointing at a strange man wearing traditional samurai cloths equipped with a Katana.  
  
"Hey! You! Did you do all this?" asked Bancho rudely.  
  
The man merely raised an eye brown as he continued to ignore the huge boy.  
  
"We'll see if you ignore this, Gate open!" using his Super Sandals gate he powered up and grabbed a pole beside him charging toward the strange man.  
  
The man looked at the power up Bancho in amusement, "So those stupid guard decencies was still alive... hmmm, this could really provide me some warm up before the Guardians arrive." He jumped down from the building he was standing and landed right in front of the huge boy readying his sword to finish the huge boy off. However a familiar green shield stopped his blade. "Wall of Steel." said the quiet girl.  
  
"Gate Open! Kouru punch!"  
  
"Gate Open! Fire Panda!"  
  
"Gate Open! Vacuum Missile!"  
  
"Gate Open! Arrow of Light!"  
  
"Gate Open! Shadow edge!"  
  
"Gate Open! Maiden's prayers!"  
  
The man took all the damage and he disappeared like the usual Invaders.  
  
"Hmp! And I tought that it would be something more challenging!" boasted Shun as he kept his weapon ready. Suddenly his danger sense flared, too late, he turned around only to face the enemy's energy shots. The attack hit everyone and they lay on the floor hurting badly except for Ruriko and Reiji who are standing a bit further.  
  
"Hahahahaha! Sorry to disappoint you my wind rookie but I am still alive and kicking!" mocked the man slowly reappears from a portal.  
  
"What -- that was impossible, how could you still alive? We hit you!" the captain of Far East Division Aegis tried to stand up but failed miserably.  
  
"Simple, the person you attacked wasn't me." he point at the direction where he last stood, revealing a familiar black hat.  
  
"BANCHO!" cried Shun as he saw the huge boy lay there with many bruises.  
  
"Ikusawa-san, use your 'Light of Miracle' now!" command Reiji.  
  
"Roger! 'Light of Miracle!'" and Bancho was out from danger, however he was still unconscious.  
  
"This is sure interesting, two descendents of guards, a healer, wind, fire, knowledge and a illusion priests, all in one place. How convenient! And I thought I might need to track down you all one by one, it seems like I might not need to search out you bugs! Now die!" the man hand began to form into an even larger gun and fire toward the gatekeepers. "Bye-bye kiddo it had been fun... what!" The Invader's voice died off as he found out that his hand was no longer attached to his arm.  
  
"Killing others are fine with me, but threatening my hime is definitely a death warrant in my book." Suddenly a voice raised behind the Invaders.  
  
Without delay the invaders and the Aegis members turned their attention toward the source of the voice, to their surprises it was a Japanese boy -- no a Japanese hunk to the girls -- that was no older than themselves, holding the missing hand of that invaders and sitting on large rock. He was clearly five feet six, with an unusual pigtail, which was rare among males. He wore a red sleeveless silk Chinese cloth that hid no details of his well- defined arm. His eyes were the strangest among his entire feature, never in the gatekeepers' life they had ever encountered a Japanese boy which is Ocean Blue eyes. However what he did next surprised all the Gatekeepers even more.  
  
The Invader charged forward to the pigtailed boy angrily with his Katana out from its shed. To most people the Invader looked almost like disappear and reappeared behind the pigtailed boy. Before Shun could shout a warning he was once again dumbfound by the pigtailed boy's action. He moved, he simply moved in a near impossible speed, as the blade was about to contact. Causing the Invader to lose its balance, the boy took the advantage of the chance and punched the invader with his fire-surrounded arm. As the hand touched the Invader it exploded creating a small hole on its face. The boy didn't stop there just yet as another arm was already in motion at the same time. Differently from the fire surrounded hand, this one was surrounded by a wind that was very much similar to Shun attacks, except this was created with the pigtailed boy bare hand and Shun created the attack with his bokken. The wind enhanced hand struck right though the heart of the invaders and retrieving a purple looking crystal. He crushed it effortlessly and the Invader finally vanished like the usual routine.  
  
"Wow! That... that was amazing! Who..." Shun was cut off as he felt a strong wind pass by him and the boy reappear in front of The raven haired glass girl behind him. What the boy does next was simply out of everyone expectation as the boy dropped to one knee. He took her hand and declared, "My hime. My life is yours. I am yours' to command."  
  
TBC  
  
Author notes: I can't change or do much about this story since there is no reference Ranma cross with this story I can get for this story. So please have mercy and give constructive flames only or be my pre-reader if you think you could help… 


End file.
